My butler is my lover
by Riren18
Summary: Siapa bilang status sosial masih menjadi penghalang bagi mereka yang saling mencintai?. Buktinya seorang butler bisa mendapatkan seorang nona muda bangsawan. Tapi rintangan dan halangan bagi keduanya. Mari simak bersama cerita cinta sederhana kedua orang ini yang memiliki status sosial yang berbeda...
1. Prolog

Disclaimers:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso.

Rating:T++ for now

Relationship: Mainly Sebastian Michaelis & female Ciel Phantomhive.

Main Characters: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Allois Torancy, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, and many more.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Bender, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship.

o

My butler is my lover

Riren18

o

Sejak zaman dahulu yang namanya cinta berbeda status sosial pasti akan di tentang dan berakhir tragis di akhir cerita. Tapi tidak dengan cerita seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil yang merupakan seorang putri tunggal dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan dan pengusaha terkenal di Inggris dengan seorang laki-laki berparas di atas rata-rata dan multitalenta yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi dari sang nona muda keluarga tersebut. Phantomhive, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga yang terkenal karena perusahaannya yang telah membuka banyak cabang di beberapa negara maju. Selain itu keluarga Phantomhive juga merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang dekat dengan Royal Family. Vincent Phantomhive, nama presiden direktur perusahaan Phantomhive sekaligus ayah dari perempuan berperawakan mungil itu juga suami dari Rachel Phantomhive, putri seorang bangsawan yang memiliki sifat begitu lemah lembut dan penyayang. Vincent dan Rachel begitu menyayangi putri mereka satu-satunya yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Ya, nama perempuan berperawakan mungil itu. Meski bertubuh mungil, dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan berotak cerdas serta memiliki tata krama yang baik. Like a perfect lady.

Di samping itu, keluarga Phantomhive memiliki seorang butler muda yang sangat cekatan dan sempurna dalam kerjanya. Keluarga Phantomhive sangat mempercayai dan menyayanginya serta menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Sebastian Michaelis, nama butler muda itu. Wajah tampan dan multitalenta adalah dua hal yang selalu di ingat orang lain apabila sudah bertemu dan mengenal Sebastian.

Tanpa Ciel dan Sebastian sadari mereka akan masuk dalam sebuah kisah cinta yang tak pernah mereka duga. Kisah cinta yang penuh cerita tangis dan tawa. Meski status sosial bukan masalah yang menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka tapi ada beribu-ribu bahkan milyaran rintangan dan tantangan menanti mereka.

Kisah keduanya di awali di sebuah pagi yang cerah...

author note:

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Riren. Semoga tidak bosan dengan Riren dan cerita yang Riren buat. Kali ini Riren mencoba membuat fanfic dari fandom Kuroshitsuji ? ﾟﾘﾄ?. Cerita di buat berdasarkan apa yang sudah Riren tulis dalam sebuah buku yang Riren tulis. Semoga fanfic baru Riren ini membuat para reader merasa senang. Silahkan menikmati kisahnya...

salam peluk dan cium

Riren


	2. Story 1 : Awal kisah

Disclaimers:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso.

Rating: T++

Relationship: Mainly Sebastian Michaelis & female Ciel Phantomhive.

Main Characters: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Allois Torancy, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, and many more.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Bender, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship.

o

My butler is my lover

Riren18

o

Phantomhive mansion terlihat megah dan indah. Suasana tampak terlihat tenang dan menyejukkan. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, bunyi trolly makanan berbunyi sepanjang lorong mansion yang luas itu yang kini di dorong oleh seorang butler menuju kamar sang nona muda. Setelah sampai di depan kamar sang nona, sang butler pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan masuk ke dalam bersama trolly yang di bawanya. Trolly berhenti tepat berhadapan dengan jendela yang berada di sisi ranjang. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, butler itu membuka gorden berwarna putih yang menutupi jendela yang berukuran cukup besar. Sinar matahari pagi pun segera berlomba masuk ke dalam kamar dan tentu mengusik tidur sang nona muda.

"This time for wake up, lady."

Perlahan kelopak mata itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata beriris sewarna batu safir. Surai kelabunya tergerai di atas bantal yang di tidurinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah aroma yang harum membuatnya benar-benar terbangun. Wangi teh yang masih panas dan belum lama di seduh. Segera sang nona muda mengubah posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran king size. Sang butler memberikan secangkir teh lengkap dengan tatakan cangkirnya kepada sang nona muda. Dengan perlahan sang nona muda menyesap teh yang masih agak panas.

"This is Ceylon tea."

"Correct. Do you like it, lady?"

"Of course. This is one my favorite tea. Thanks Sebastian."

"You're welcome, lady."

"Sebastian, menu sarapan pagi ini apa?"

"Waffle with honey syrup and full cream milk."

"Bisakah kamu mengganti susunya dengan teh atau jus jeruk?"

"I'm so sorry, lady. But this your mom order."

"Baiklah. Tolong segera siapkan perlengkapanku untuk hari ini. Setelah itu kamu boleh kembali."

"Understood, lady."

Sementara sang butler menyiapkan air hangat dan keperluan yang lain. Ciel pun menikmati teh yang masih tersisa dalam cangkirnya. Terkadang Ciel suka berpikir mengapa Mommy nya terus memaksanya untuk minum susu. Padahal Ciel tidak begitu suka susu karena terkadang membuat perutnya sakit. Tapi, Ciel hanya bisa pasrah apabila itu adalah keputusan dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Lady air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan. Pakaian yang anda kenakan hari ini sudah saya siapkan."

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

"Baiklah saya mohon diri, lady."

Sebastian membawa trolly yang dibawanya keluar kamar Ciel. Setelah itu Ciel segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah 30 menit kemudian, Ciel kini sudah tampak anggun dalam terusan selutut berwarna navy blue. Surai kelabunya yang telah mencapai pertengahan punggung dan pinggangnya kini di ikat pony tail oleh sebuah pita yang senada dengan terusan yang di pakainya. Setelah itu, segera Ciel berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan langkah yang tenang Ciel berjalan menuju ruang makan di mana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan pagi. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Vincent dan Rachel, Daddy dan Mommy memberikan senyum dan sapaan hangat untuk sang putri tercinta.

"Morning dear."

Secara bersamaan sepasang suami istri ini mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk anak mereka. Segera Ciel menghampiri keduanya.

"Morning, dad."

Sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Vincent dari Ciel.

"Morning, mom."

Sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri Rachel dari Ciel.

Setelah itu Ciel duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang ibunda dan sang ayahanda duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah keduanya. Ketiganya makan dengan tenang dan penuh hikmat. Waffle yang di buat oleh Sebastian terasa renyah dan rasa manis dari sirup madu membuat Ciel begitu menikmati sarapannya pagi ini. Masakkan apapun yang di buat Sebastian pasti sangat di sukai oleh ketiga Phantomhive itu. Rasanya yang selalu luar biasa dan berbeda serta lezat dan menyehatkan.

Setelah acara makan selesai, Ciel mendapat teguran dari sang ibunda gara-gara Ciel melupakan suatu hal. Ya... Ciel belum meminum susunya yang masih penuh dalam gelas yang berada di samping kanan piringnya.

"Dear, ayo di minum susunya. Sebastian yang membuatkannya untukmu. Jangan menyisakan makanan atau minuman yang telah di buat oleh orang lain dengan sepenuh hati."

"Baiklah. Ciel akan minum susunya, mom."

Dengan cepat Ciel menghabiskan segelas susu di hadapannya. Rasanya agak mula segera menghampiri lambungnya meski tidak terlalu kuat. Tiba-tiba sang kepala keluarga berdeham tanda dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Segera Ciel mengarahkan perhatiannya pada sang ayahandanya.

"Ciel, putriku nanti sore dad dan mom akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurusi beberapa masalah di salah satu cabang di sana. Kami berdua minta maaf apabila baru memberitahumu hari ini. Daddy tahu kamu pasti marah karena memberitahukannya secara mendadak. Tapi, daddy harap kamu bisa menerimanya."

"Until when, dad?"

"Maybe for one year."

"Satu tahun?. Lama sekali. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga pasti sangat merindukanmu, dear. Kamu harus janji dengan mommy untuk menjadi good lady selama kami berdua tak disini."

"Tenang saja, mom. Ciel akan menjadi good lady. Mom, nanti naik pesawat yang jam berapa?"

"Jam 4 sore, dear."

"Bolehkah Ciel mengantar kalian berdua sampai bandara?"

"Tentu saja boleh, putriku."

"Sebastian..."

"Ya, ada apa nyonya?"

"Nanti tolong ikut dengan kami ke bandara ya. Kamu yang menyetir mobilnya."

"Saya mengerti, nyonya."

"Sebastian..."

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Tolong jaga Ciel selama kami tidak ada di sini. Aku mempercayakannya padamu. Apa kau sanggup?"

"Tentu sanggup, tuan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sebastian."

"Sama-sama, tuan Vincent."

o

o

o

o

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat di mana waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 siang. Ciel bersama kedua orang tuanya beserta Sebastian sudah sampai di bandara. Ciel berjalan beriringan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Mata Ciel mulai memburam menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang keberangkatan Ciel hanya diam saja. Vincent dan Rachel tahu bahwa putri mereka sedang menahan tangisnya. Sebastian juga tahu bahwa nona mudanya sedang merasa sedih karena akan berpisah cukup lama dari kedua orang tuanya. Sesampainya di depan gerbang keberangkatan, Vincent memberi sebuah pelukan dan ciuman di kening Ciel begitupula Rachel yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Ciel. Jaga kesehatan dan jadi anak baik selama kami tidak ada di rumah."

"Baik, daddy."

"Jangan lupa untuk meminum susu ya, dear. Jangan membuat Sebastian kerepotan."

"Baik, mommy."

"Kami berangkat. We will miss you so much. See you next time, dear."

"Me too. Take care and save flight."

Pasangan Phantomhive itu sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Ciel dan Sebastian. Sebastian pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ciel tapi dia berharap semoga kedua majikannya selamat sampai tujuan. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati Sebastian.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady."

Sebastian segera menyusul Ciel yang telah melangkah duluan menuju depan bandara di mana mobil BMW terparkir manis. Segera Sebastian meng-unlock dan membukakan pintu untuk Ciel tapi Ciel memilih duduk di kursi penumpang yang bersisian dengan kursi pengemudi. Dengan cepat Sebastian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya menjauhi bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan Ciel hanya diam sambil menatap keluar dengan tatapan sendu. Secara tiba-tiba Sebastian memiliki ide untuk membuat Ciel kembali ceria. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah seperti harus di tunda untuk beberapa saat. Sementara itu Ciel baru tersadar jika jalan yang kini di lewati bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya. Segera Ciel menegur sang butler, Sebastian...

"Sebastian, kita mau ke mana?. Ini bukan jalan pulang ke rumahku."

"Tunggu dan tenang saja. Saya akan membawa lady ke tempat yang menarik."

"Terserah kamu saja."

Karena suasana sunyi, Ciel pun menyalakan mp3 dan memutar lagu favoritnya untuk mengembalikan mood nya yang sedang tidak bagus. Alunan musik mengalun dengan lembut dan membuat Ciel merasa sedikit rileks. Sementara itu Sebastian tetap fokus pada jalanan. Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mobil BMW itu berhenti di sebuah kafe bernuansa zaman victoria. Ciel dan Sebastian pun keluar dari mobil. Spears Cafe. Nama kafe yang cukup unik. Keduanya pun melangkah masuk ke kafe itu.

"Welcome to Spears Cafe, sir and miss."

Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka berdua dengan ramah dan tak lupa sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya. Sebastian dan Ciel memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan raya. Tentu Sebastian memperlakukan Ciel seperti tuan putri. Sebenarnya Ciel merasa agak malu apabila di perlakukan seperti itu. Seorang pelayan laki-laki berambut yellow honey menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen di saku dadanya. Ronald, nama yang tertera pada name tag yang di pakainya.

"Nona dan tuan sudah siap untuk memesan?"

"Kau... Ronald?"

"Kak Sebastian? Apakah itu kau?"

"Yes, is me. Long time no see. Where's Will? "

"Long time no see too, brother. Kak Will kebetulan sedang tidak ada di kafe hari ini. Ada urusan penting katanya. Maaf aku jadi melupakan tugas ku. Jadi kakak dan nona yang bersama kakak mau pesan apa?"

"Rainbow parfait for her and cappucino latte for me."

"Anything else?"

"No, Thanks."

"Please wait for a moment."

Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan, Ronald pun pamit pada Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Dia temanmu?"

"Ronald adalah adik sepupu dari sahabat saya."

"Lalu sahabatmu yang bernama Will ya?"

"Ya. Dia teman saya sejak kecil. Tapi, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ya, hampir 8 tahun saya dan William tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Pasti kau sangat merindukan William, ya?"

"Tentu."

Tak lama pesanan Sebastian dan Ciel telah datang dan tentu di antar oleh Ronald.

"Cappucino latte for brother and Rainbow parfait for..."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, you can call me Ciel. Nice to meet you, Ronald."

"I'm Ronald Knox, you can call me Ronald. Nice to meet you too, Ciel. This is your parfait."

"Thank you, Ronald."

"Kak Sebastian, Ciel, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi."

"Ok."

Setelah itu Ciel segera menyedok parfait yang kini ada di hadapannya. Seperti namanya, parfait nya berlapis tujuh warna dengan sebuah es krim vanila dan beberapa topping yang lezat dan manis menambah kecantikan parfait yang kini ada di hadapan Ciel. Sebuah suapan pertama parfait masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Ciel. Seketika Ciel merasa terkejut akan rasanya yang begitu kaya. Terasa lembut dan creamy. Segera dengan lahap Ciel menghabiskannya hingga tak bersisa. Sementara Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel kembali bersemangat dan tersenyum. Ciel dan Sebastian pun menikmati suasana yang ada dengan penuh hikmat.

o

o

o

o

Setelah hampir 1 jam setelah mampir dari kafe milik sahabat Sebastian, kini keduanya bersiap kembali ke Phantomhive mansion. Suasana di dalam mobil tampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Terasa lebih baik. Segera Sebastian menghidupkan mobil dan memanaskannya sebentar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil sedikit menarik lengan kanan jas yang di pakainya. Ya, Ciel yang menariknya. Sebuah rona merah muda menghias pipi tirus sang nona muda Phantomhive.

"Thank you for today. I'm feel happy."

"You're welcome, lady. Syukurlah jika anda merasa senang maka saya juga merasakan yang sama."

"Sebastian aku mau tidur. Jika sudah sampai di rumah tolong bangunkan aku."

"Yes, my lady."

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Ciel tertutup. Wajah tidur Ciel tidak kalah cantik dari wajahnya yang biasanya. Sleep like sleep princess. Sebastian pun menampilkan rona merah muda samar di pipinya yang tirus dan putih itu. Tapi, segera dia fokuskan kembali pikirannya pada jalanan agar mereka bisa selamat sampai rumah.

o

o

o

o

"Lady... kita sudah sampai di rumah."

Suara Sebastian terdengar lembut dan halus ketika membangunkan Ciel dari tidurnya. Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu membuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata beriris seperti batu safir. Setelah beberapa menit, Ciel pun sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Keduanya pun keluar dari mobil. Kakek Tanaka, butler pribadi Vincent dan Rachel telah menanti keduanya tepat pintu di buka. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah orang berlari mendekati Sebastian dan Ciel. Tak lama suara cempreng ala anak perempuan mengisi ruangan luas lantai bawah Phantomhive mansion.

"Ciel..."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan aksen ikal twin tail memeluk Ciel dengan erat hingga Ciel merasa susah untuk bernafas. Ya, dia adalah sepupu Ciel. Elizabeth Cordelia Ethel Midford, nama lengkap sepupu Ciel yang biasa di panggil Lizzie oleh Ciel. Lizzie merupakan anak dari auntie Francis, adik ayahnya dengan uncle Alexis Midford, putra seorang bangsawan. Lizzie juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Edward yang kini sedang menempuh pendidikan S2 nya di Rusia. Lizzie sangat menyukai apapun yang lucu dan imut. Berbeda sekali dengan Ciel yang lebih suka yang sederhana saja. Lizzie sangat enerjik dan periang di balik sosoknya yang terlihat cantik dan anggun. Tentu saja Lizzie sangat menyayangi Ciel, sepupunya yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Oh God, you suprise me, Lizzie. Kamu kapan datang kemari?"

"I'm so sorry, Ciel. Aku belum lama datang. Ya, baru sekitar setengah jam sebelum kamu datang. Hello Sebastian, long time no see. You look more handsome and cool now."

"Thank you, lady Elizabeth. Anda juga terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya."

"Terima kasih, Sebastian. Oh, ya, kalian berdua habis dari mana?. Soalnya cukup lama juga kalian mengantar uncle dan auntie ke bandara."

"Jarak dari bandara ke rumah ini cukup jauh dan tadi kami mampir ke kafe milik sahabat Sebastian."

"Wah kapan-kapan jika mau ke sana lagi beritahu aku ya, Ciel, Sebastian."

"Iya. Oh, ya, kamu ke sini dengan siapa? Auntie Francis dan Uncle Alexis mana?Edward?"

"Ayah dan ibu sedang ada urusan bisnis di Italia. Kalau kakak sedang menghadiri undangan pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya. Oh, ya, Ciel besok mau tidak menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk kakak?"

"Untuk Edward?. Ya ampun, aku baru ingat. Kamu mau membeli hadiahnya di mana?"

"London Fashion Center or London Center Mall?"

"I guess London Center Mall."

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kita harus ke sana."

"Memang kamu mau membeli apa untuk Edward?"

"Itu dia aku masih bingung mau memberi hadiah apa pada kakak. Makanya aku mengajakmu dan juga Sebastian untuk membantuku."

"Jika boleh saya tahu, apa yang menjadi kesukaan tuan muda Edward?atau yang sedang di inginkan olehnya?"

"Kesukaan kakak ya?. Aku kurang tahu soal itu Sebastian. Begitpula apa yang di ingin kan oleh kakak."

"Ya sudah besoj kita cari bersama hadiah untuk Edward. Sebastian tolong..."

"Aku mau tidur bersama Ciel saja. Boleh kan ya, Ciel?"

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita segera ke kamarku."

"Oh, ya, Sebastian tolong siapkan susu hangat untuk kami berdua."

"Understood, lady."

Ciel dan Elizabeth pun segera ke kamar Ciel. Kamar Ciel terlihat sederhana. Dengan cat berwarna cream dan beberapa perabotan berwarna putih menghias kamar yang lumayan luas itu. Tapi, bagi Elizabeth kamar Ciel sudah termasuk dalam kategori manis karena perpaduan warna yang lembut dan anggun menghias kamar ini. Kamar Ciel juga memiliki wangi khas yaitu bunga lili. Kedua gadis muda itu pun pergi membersihkan diri secara bergantian. Setelah itu mengganti pakian mereka dengan gaun tidur yang di padukan dengan sebuah cardigan rajut. Keduanya pun mulai bernostalgia masa kecil bersama dengan Edward, kakak Elizabeth.

"Ciel, kamu masih ingat kalau dulu kamu suka sekali bertengkar dengan kakak gara-gara kue atau permen yang di berikan oleh bibi Rachel atau ibu ku?"

"Tentu aku masih ingat dan terasa sangat lucu dan konyol apabila mengingat masa itu."

"Tapi, kamu selalu saja bisa mengalahkan kakak padahal kakak itu laki-laki dan juga lebih tua darimu."

"Tentu aku tak suka kalah meski lawanku adalah seorang laki-laki atau lebih tua dariku. Aku tak akan kalah karena aku adalah perempuan yang kuat."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara ketukan pintu. Tak lama Sebastian membawa troli dengan membawa dua cangkir dan sepoci susu hangat lengkap dengan gula dan madu. Wangi susu cokelat membuat dua gadis muda ini merasa sangat rileks. Dengan hati-hati Sebastian menuangkan susu hangat itu ke dalam 2 cangkir. Tak lupa Sebastian memasukkan madu ke dalam salah satu cangkir dan segera memberikannya kepada sang nona mudanya.

"Silahkan, lady."

"Terima kasih."

"Lady Elizabeth, anda mau memakai gula atau madu untuk susu hangat anda?"

"Aku tidak pakai apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Ini susu hangat anda. Silahkan di nikmati."

"Terima kasih, Sebastian."

Susu hangat buatan Sebastian memang paling enak dan hangatnya sangat pas. Selain itu Sebastian juga sangat ahli dalam membuat berbagai macam hidangan mulai dari hidangan appitizer hingga dessert. Untuk rasa jangan di tanya lagi karena tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Ya... Sebastian memang butler yang cocok dengan keluarga Phantomhive terutama bagi sang nona muda Phantomhive yang sangat selektif dalam memilih pelayan pribadinya.

Setelah selesai acara minum susu hangatnya, Ciel dan Elizabeth segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Sebastian pun segera membawa keluar troli dari kamar Ciel. Phantomhive mansion pun kembali sunyi seperti malam biasanya ketika sang rembulan sudab menggantung tinggi di langit malam.

o

o

o

o

Esok harinya ketiganya segera pergi menuju tempat yang di tuju. Ketiganya mulai berkeliling mencari benda yang ingin di beli oleh Elizabeth untuk Edward. Toko demi toko sudah di masukki ketiganya namun belum ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian Elizabeth. Ketika sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Ciel di tabrak oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya hampir oleng ke belakang jika sebuah tangan menarik dirinya kembali ke depan.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes, i'm alright. Thank you."

"Syukurlah. Saya mohon maaf karena saya sedang melamun dan tanpa sadar saya menabrak anda."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku juga sedang melam..."

"William?apa itu kau?"

"Iya?maaf kau siapa?"

"Ini aku, Sebastian. Do you remember me?"

Seketika ekspresi wajah laki-laki berambut klimis dan memakai kacamata itu berubah drastis. Terlihat senang sekali dan rindu melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Segera dia memeluk Sebastian dan begitupula sebaliknya. Pelukan dari sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu membuat keduanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Sementara Ciel dan Elizabeth di buat bingung oleh keduanya. Sadar akan ada orang lain selain mereka, Sebastian dan William pun melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Segera Sebastian menghadap kedua perempuan muda yang berbeda warna surainya.

"Lady, lady Elizabeth, kenalkan ini sahabatlu sejak kecil, William T. Spears dan William kenalkam ini Lady Ciel Phantomhive dan sepupunya, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

"Salam kenal, miss Phantomhive dan miss Midford."

"Salam kenal, mr. Spears."

"Salam kenal juga, mr. Spears."

"By the way, kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kami bertiga ingin mencari hadiah untuk tuan muda Edward, kakak dari lady Elizabeth."

"Apa hadiah yang di inginkan belum ketemu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat tuan Spears. Kami cukup bingung untuk memilih hadiahnya."

"Jika di izinkan, saya ingin membantu untuk mencari hadiah untuk kakak anda, miss Midford."

"Tentu boleh tapi apakah tidak merepotkan tuan Spears?."

"Tentu tidak. Menolong seorang lady yang sedang kesusahan adalah tugas seorang gentleman."

"Oh My God, you're so gentle, mr. Spears."

"Thanks. Sekarang anda ingin mencari hadiahnya berupa apa?"

"Benda yang bisa terpakai setiap hari."

"Bagaimana jika anda mencoba belajar merajut sesuatu untuk kakak anda?"

"Tapi, aku belum pernah merajut. Apa anda bisa membantu saya, tuan Spears?"

"Tentu tapi bukan saya yang mengajarkan cara merajut. Kebetulan saya memiliki seorang kenalan yang hasil rajutannya sangat rapih dan juga indah. Jika anda mau, saya bisa mengantarkan anda ke sana. Bagaimana?"

"Ciel?Sebastian?bagaimana?"

"Jika kamu mau ke sana, maka aku dan Sebastian juga akan ikut ke sana."

"Baiklah. Antarkan aku ke sana, tuan Spears."

"Baiklah. Mari ikuti saya."

Keempatnya segera melangkah menuju suatu tempat untuk bertemu seseorang yang akan membantu Elizabeth merajut. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah butik baju rajutan dengan logo 'H&S'. William dan yang lainnya pyn memasuki butik itu dan mereka berempat bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan gaya mohawk. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar. Ada sepasang anting perak kecil menghias telinga kirinya. Tak lupa sepasang kacamata kotak berlensa agak kebiruan terpasang manis di hidungnya yang mancung.

"Wah, ternyata William. Ada apa?"

"Eric, apakah Allan ada?"

"Kau mencari Allan?"

"Iya."

"Kebetulan Allan sedang pergi ke toilet sebentar. Ku rasa kalian bisa menunggu di ruanganku dan Allan. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam."

Kelima orang itu kini telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan duduk di set sofa berwarna hitam. Para pegawai butik telah menyediakan secangkir Earl Grey untuk kelima orang tersebut. Tak lama datang seorang perempuan bersurai cokelat muda dengan rambut panjang sebahu. Di balik lensa kacamatanya yang bening terlihat dia agak terkejut karena ada beberapa orang duduk di ruangan yang biasanya hanya ada dirinya dan Eric saja. Secara tak sengaja mata emerald nya bertemu dengan mata sapphire milik Ciel. Di sisi lain Ciel merasa pernah mengenal perempuan itu, seperti sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Maaf apakah kamu Ciel yang merupakan anak dari keluarga Phantomhive?"

"Ya, benar. Jangan bilang anda adalah..."

"Ya, ini aku, Allan Humphries. Kakak kelas mu waktu di sekolah putri menengah pertama. Kamu masih ingat padaku?"

Segera Ciel menghampiri sang senior yang sudah lama tak bertemu hampir 7 tahun. Ciel dan Allan saling berpelukan seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Sebastian dan William tadi. Allan Humphries, senior Ciel ketika masih di sekolah putri menengah pertama sekaligus istri dari Eric Slingby. Ciel tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan senior yang dulu begitu dia kagumi. Wajah dan sifatnya tidak begitu berubah meski tujuh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Tentu saja, kak. I miss you so much. Setelah kakak lulus, aku tidak tahu kakak ada di mana. Kakak juga tidak memberitahuku di mana kakak berada."

"Maaf Ciel aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku pindah ke luar negeri tak lama setelah kelulusan ku. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf, Ciel."

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga Ciel. Look at you, Ciel. You're so beautiful more than before. Aku yakin pasti sekarang kamu sudah punya kekasih sekarang."

"Aku belum punya kekasih, kak."

"Begitu ya. Tapi, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat kamu pasti mendapat kekasih."

"Semoga saja kak."

"Maaf, aku terlalu asyik bernostalgia dengan Ciel."

"Kak Allan kenalkan ini sepupu ku, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Lalu, ini butler pribadiku, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Salam kenal, miss Midford, mr. Michaelis."

"Salam kenal juga, miss Humphries."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan anda, mrs. Slingby."

Seketika beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah Sebastian. Lalu pasangan Slingby sedikit terkejut atas ucapan Sebastian barusan karena keduanya belum mengatakan jika mereka sudah menikah.

"Wah... kamu hebat sekali padahal kita belum bilang jika kita sudah menikah."

"Saya tidak sehebat itu. Saya hanya menduganya saja, mrs. Slingby."

"Jika kamu mau panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Tidak apa-apa kan, dear?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Eric saja. Jangan terlalu kaku, Sebastian."

"Baiklah, mrs. Allan, Eric."

"Itu lebih baik. Wah... ada Will!. Kamu kapan kembali dari Perancis?"

Allan pun menghampiri William dan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada William dan William membalasnya. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab seperti teman lama.

"Aku baru kembali kemarin sore. Bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu, Allan?"

"Tentu baik-baik saja."

Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Sebastian di kejutkan oleh ucapan William barusan. Terlalu banyak kejutan untuk hari ini.

"Ciel, maaf lupa memberitahumu. Sekarang aku sedang mengandung 3 minggu."

"Selamat ya kak. Semoga kakak dan bayi kakak selalu sehat."

"Terima kasih atas doanya, auntie Ciel."

"Allan, sepupu dari junior mu ini katanya ingin belajar merajut. Apa kamu bersedia mengajarinya?"

"Tentu saja. Nona Midford,kamu maumerajuapa?cardigan?syal? sarung tangan?"

"Mungkin sebuah vest rajutan, apakah bisa anda mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja. Sayang tolong siapkan beberapa benang wol aneka warna dan alat merajutnya ya."

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar."

Segera Eric mengambil beberapa benang wol aneka warna dan alat merajut di ruangan dalam butik tersebut. Tak lama, Eric kembali dengan sekeranjang benang wol dan alat rajut yang di butuhkan.

"Kamu mau membuat vest nya dengan warna apa?"

"Putih."

"Ciel, apa kamu mau ikut merajut juga?"

"Tentu. Aku mau warna navy blue."

"Baiklah. Ini benangnya ya. Ayo segera kita mulai merajut."

Sementara para perempuan mulai merajut, para laki-laki mulai mengobrol di ruangan lain. Mencoba merajut pertama kali memang susah tapi perlahan-lahan pasti bisa jika mau belajar. Ciel ternyata sudah mulai bisa merajut dan sepertinya dia ingin membuat sepasang sarung tangan. Sementara itu, Elizabeth masih agak kesusahan untuk membuat vest untuk kakaknya. Allan pun mencoba membantu Elizabeth dengan memberi contoh padanya dan ternyata memberi kemudahan untuk Elizabeth dalam mengerjakannya. Sementara itu, para laki-laki sedang membicarakan berbagai hal seperti yang satu ini...

"William, apakah dia ini teman masa kecilmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?"

"Ya, dia lah orangnya. Tapi, Sebastian aku tak menyangka kau menjadi butler dari keluarga Phantomhive. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ceritanya panjang sekali, Will. Kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Oh, ya, apakah nona muda Phantomhive itu kekasihmu, Sebastian?"

"Lady dan saya hanya sebatas tuan dan butlernya. Tidak lebih."

"Ku kira kau dan nona itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalian berdua terlihat serasi. Iya, kan William?"

"Ya, Eric benar. Ku rasa nona muda Phantomhive itu menyukaimu. Kau kan sudah tampan,cerdas,punya tata krama yang baik. Pastinya dia juga jatuh cinta padamu meski belum mau mengungkapkannya."

"Aku dan lady tidak sama. Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Aku hanya seorang pelayan dan dia adalah seorang tuan putri. Dunia kami berbeda."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?. Sebastian kita hidup di kehidupan yang modern. Status sosial bukanlah penghalang lagi bagi mereka yang saling mencintai."

"Tapi, aku tak yakin bahwa dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya, Will."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengajaknya berkencan sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Mengajaknya berkencan?apa aku bisa?"

"Oh my, you can do it, brother. I hope you will happy with her."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mencobanya, Will."

o

o

o

o

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya vest yang di buat oleh Elizabeth sudah jadi dengan sedikit bantuan dari Allan. Setelah di beri tambahan untuk memberi kesan menarik, vest rajutan itu di bungkus oleh plastik dan di taruh dalam kotak berukuran sedang berwarna abu-abu tua. Tak lupa sebuah pita putih menjadi pemanis dan penyegel kotak itu. Setelah berpamitan dengan pasangan Slingby, mereka pergi ke kafe milik William untuk mengisi perut mereka dan haus yang melanda. Kebetulan cabang kafe milik William ada juga di tempat ini. Suasana kafe tak berubah dan tetap sama seperti pertama Ciel mendatangi kafe ini meski tempatnya berbeda. Elizabeth pun juga menyukai tempat ini. So classic and vintage. William pun mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah meja yang berisi kan kursi untuk empat orang. Tak lupa William memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan ketiganya.

"Sudah siap memesan, miss and mr?"

Suara laki-laki yang tak asing bagi Ciel dan Sebastian. Segera keduanya melihat ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata...

"Ronald!"

"Kita bertemu lagi, miss Phantomhive dan brother."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ronald."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Ya, kak Will. Kami bertemu di kafe kakak yang tidak jauh dari bandara. Mereka datang ketika kakak masih di Perancis."

"Begitu ya. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika mereka datang berkunjung ke kafe?"

"Maaf kak, aku lupa. Selain itu kakak juga sibuk bukan selama di sana."

"Iya. Tapi, setidaknya kabarkan ke kakak, Ronald."

"Iya, kak."

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Chicken cream soup with vegetable for main course, red velvet mini cupcake for dessert, and orange juice for drink. How about you, Lizzie?"

"Aku sama denganmu, Ciel."

"Kalau kamu Sebastian?"

"Saya tidak usah. Biar lady dan lady Elizabeth saja."

"Tidak, kamu harus makan juga. Makanan dan minuman yang ku pesan tadi untuk 3 orang."

"Baiklah, Ciel. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks."

"Baiklah. Pesanan sudah ku catat. Harap tunggu dengan sabar ya. Aku permisi."

"Ronald untukku sama dengan mereka ya."

"Aye sir."

Segera Ronald menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Suasana kembali diam. Akhirnya Elizabeth membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Sebastian, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Anda mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Mungkin pertanyaanku bersifat sedikit pribadi dan ku harap pertanyaanku tak menyakiti perasaanmu. Jika aku boleh tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelum bertemu dengan paman Vincent?"

Hening sebentar. Ciel dan Elizabeth menunggu jawaban dari Sebastian yang masih terdiam.

"Sejak saya kecil, saya hidup sebatang kara. Saya tidak tahu ayah dan ibu saya ada di mana. Suatu hari saya bertemu dengan seorang kakek pendeta yang baik hati dan hidup bersama dengan beberapa ekor kucing. Beliau sangat baik dan merawat saya seperti cucunya sendiri. Saya merasa bahagia karena ada seseorang yang begitu sayang pada saya. Saat itu juga bertemu dengan William dan Ronald yang sedang liburan ke desa nenek dan kakeknya dan kami mulai berteman. Tapi, usia manusia memang singkat dan kakek pendeta itu pun meninggal dunia karena usianya yang sudah semakin tua. Tentu saja saya merasa sedih dan kehilangan karena beliau begitu berarti bagi saya. Setelah kematian beliau, saya pun di titipkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang jauh dari desa tempat saya tinggal. Hampir 8 tahun saya tinggal di sana hingga tuan Vincent datang berkunjung dan mengadopsi saya. Tuan Vincent dan nyonya Rachel sangat ramah dan baik. Bahkan mengenalkan saya pada lady yang lembut dan ramah. Saya juga merasa bersyukur bisa membalas kebaikkan beliau dengan menjadi butler pribadi lady. Maaf apabila saya terlalu panjang berceritanya."

"Kamu tahu, Sebastian?. Sejak awal aku dan kedua orang tuaku menganggapmu sudah seperti keluarga dan tentu saja kami sayang padamu. Pengabdianmu terhadap keluargaku sangat ku hargai. Kami juga bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Sebastian. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kamu selalu menjaga dan merawatku dengan baik hingga sekarang. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku juga Sebastian. Meski tidak sering bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kamu adalah laki-laki yang baik dan hebat. Tak salah uncle Vincent bertemu denganmu dan menjadikanmu butler pribadi Ciel."

"Terima kasih, lady, lady Elizabeth. Saya merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

"Oh, ya, maaf apabila mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sebastian, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja, Will. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Pertanyaanku simpel saja. Apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Ku rasa aku hanya kagum padanya. Aku tak berani lebih dari itu karena aku tahu aku tak pantas untuknya."

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu, Sebastian?. Kamu kan sudah tampan,cerdas,sopan, dan multi talenta. Perempuan mana yang tidak menyukaimu."

"Saya hanya laki-laki biasa, lady Elizabeth. Perempuan yang ku kagumi berbeda dengan perempuan pada umumnya. Dia baik, lembut, memiliki inner beauty yang tak biasa,cerdas, dan mandiri serta kuat."

"Siapakah orang itu?. Ah... jangan-jangan perempuan yang kamu maksud adalah...Ciel?"

Seketika hening kembali menghampiri. Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap Ciel yang saling berhadapan dengannya. Ciel pun begitu, tak lupa rona merah menghias pipi tirusnya yang putih. Degup jantung keduanya perlahan mulai meningkat. Bagi Ciel, Sebastian adalah sosok laki-laki yang hebat setelah ayahnya. Begitu baik,lembut,sopan,penurut, dan tak pernah membuatnya kesal serta selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tak lupa wajahnya yang tampan seperti pangeran yang terkadang membuat Ciel merasa deg-deh an. Meski terkadang terlihat dingin dan tegas kita mempelajari sebuah pelajaran.

"Ciel..."

"Y...ya?"

"Apa kamu menyukai, Sebastian?"

Suasana kembali diam lagi. Keduanya tak ada jawaban tapi detak jantung mereka menjawab pertanyaan dari nona muda keluarga Midford itu.

"Soal perasaan suka atau tidaknya, jujur aku masih bingung, Lizzie."

"Bagaimana kalau pergi berdua atau bisa ku sebut berkencan?"

"Wah ide bagus, mr. Spears. Mungkin saja dari berkencan kalian akan tahu perasaan kalian yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin uncle dan auntie setuju dengan hubungan kalian berdua."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sebastian. Laksanakan dengan baik apa yang di katakan oleh sahabatmu."

"Aku dan miss Midford selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome, bro. Good luck."

Jauh di dalam hati keduanya mulai tumbuh benih cinta. Sungguh hari yang indah bagi mereka berdua yang mulai saling mencintai.

To Be Continue

Author Note:

Hai minna kembali lagi dengan Riren └(^o^)┘

Riren harap para pembaca tidak bosan dengan cerita buatan Riren yang satu ini. Riren mohon maaf jika prolog ceritanya terlalu singkat . Tapi, chapter 1 ini Riren mencoba memperpanjang ceritanya. Akibat kesibukkan Riren di kampus kadang sampai susah untuk melanjutkan cerita yang lain dan belum lagi kalau kena WB dan pada akhirnya malah buat cerita yang lain dan menunda cerita yang sudah sebelumnya. Oh,ya, untuk About Our Story page selanjutnya akan segera Riren updated. Yeay... #digaplokreader. Kali inu sekian dari Riren. Sampai chapter berikutnya. Jaa matte ne~~~

Salam peluk dan cium

Riren


	3. Story 2 : Date with you for first time

Disclaimers:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso.

Rating: T++

Relationship: Mainly Sebastian Michaelis & female Ciel Phantomhive.

Main Characters: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Allois Torancy, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, and many more.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Bender, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship.

o

My butler is my lover

Riren18

o

Tenang dan damai. Sinar mentari bersinar dengan lembut dan nyanyian para burung terdengar merdu seperti biasa. Bunyi suara roda berputar menggema di sepanjang lorong kediaman keluarga Phantomhive. Sebastian pun memulai pekerjaannya seperti biasa di pagi hari di awali dengan mengantarkan morning tea untuk nona mudanya yang mungkin masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Sepoci earl grey tea dan perlengkapan lainnya telah berada di dalam trolly. Sesampainya di depan kamar, Sebastian mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, pagi ini tak seperti biasanya karena ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Masuk saja, Sebastian."

Ya... Ciel sudah bangun. Sudah bangun tanpa di bangunkan oleh Sebastian. Dengan perlahan Sebastian membuka pintu kamar Ciel dan mendorong trolly nya masuk ke dalam. Ciel kini terduduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sebastian pun menuangkan earl grey tea ke dalam cangkir yang biasa Ciel pakai untuk morning tea nya.

"Ini teh anda, lady."

"Terima kasih, Sebastian."

Ciel menyesap teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Wangi teh selalu membuat Ciel merasa rileks dan tenang. Rasa tehnya sangat ringan dan teh ini merupakan salah satu teh kesukaan Ciel.

"Sebastian..."

"Ya?ada apa, lady?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu. Apa permintaan anda, lady?"

"Hari ini, maukah kamu pergi bersamaku untuk berkencan?"

"Berkencan?"

"Iya. Apa kamu mau?. Tapi, jika kamu tak mau tak apa-apa. Maaf aku meminta yang aneh-aneh."

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, lady. Suatu kehormatan bisa berkencan dengan anda. Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa apabila berkencan dengan seorang pelayan?"

"Aku tidak merasa malu karena bagiku kamu lebih dari seorang pelayan, Sebastian."

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati akan saya lakukan, lady."

"Bersiaplah. Jam 8 kita berangkat menuju London Amusent Park. Aku ingin kamu memakai pakaian yang lebih santai. Maksudku jangan memakai baju tugasmu. Apa kamu mengerti, Sebastian?"

"Saya mengerti, lady."

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu siap-siap dan aku juga akan siap-siap. Mulai hari ini aku akan menyiapkan segalanya sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap."

"Bagaimana dengan sarapan, lady?"

"Kita sarapan di luar saja."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, lady."

Sebastian keluar sambil membawa trolly yang berisikan sebuah poci teh dan cangkir yang sudah di pakai oleh Ciel. Sejujurnya Sebastian sangat terkejut atas permintaan Ciel yang mengajaknya berkencan secara tiba-tiba. Sebagai gentleman haruslah memenuhi keinginan seorang lady dengan baik. Rasa deg-deg an pun sangat di rasakan oleh pelayan tampan satu ini.

o

o

o

o

Setengah jam pun berlalu, kini Ciel sudah terlihat anggun dalam balutan one piece berwarna soft pink. Rambutnya sepunggung di biarkan tergerai dan sebuah bando berwarna senada menjadi penghias rambutnya. Tak lupa sepasang wedges berhak 5 cm dan sebuah tas mungil berwarna senada. Natural make up make her so gorgeous amd pretty. Ciel sesekali melihat tampilannya di cermin. Ciel selalu ingat perkataan sang bibi yang kini bertugas di negara tempat menara Eiffel berada, 'jika kamu akan berkencan untuk pertama kali maka kamu harus berdandan yang cantik agar laki-laki yang menyukaimu semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan lupa untuk bersikap manis dan sopan.' Setelah di rasa sudah tak ada yang kurang, Ciel segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju keluar rumah. Ciel pun mencari-cari Sebastian yang belum tampak kehadirannya.

"Maafkan saya membuat anda menunggu, lady."

Ciel menolah ke sumber suara. Seketika sepasang mata safirnya membelalak terkejut melihat Sebastian. Tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan jeans hitam yang di padukan dengan kaus putih polos yang di tambah dengan kardigan navy blue membuat Sebastian terlihat begitu maskulin dan modis meski bajunya terlihat begitu simpel. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam pun malah menambah keseksian yang di milikinya. Ciel pun di buat terpana hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Penampilan saya aneh, ya."

Ciel tersadar dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ucapan Sebastian salah.

"Do you know?. You look so cool and handsome. I can't say anymore."

"Thank you. I'm so happy. You look so pretty and beautiful more than before, lady."

"Thank you so much. Are you ready to go?. Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku lady atau semacamnya. Panggil aku dengan namaku, Ciel. Tidak ada protes."

"Baiklah, la... maksudku Ciel."

"Good boy. Lets go!"

Tak lama mobil Lamborghini putih milik Ciel pun meninggalkan mansionnya. Suasana dalam mobil terasa sama seperti waktu itu ketika keduanya sehabis mengantar kedua orang tua Ciel ke bandara. Sepi dan sunyi, yang ada hanya bunyi dengung AC.

"Sebastian, kita berdua belum sempar sarapan. Menurutmu kita mau sarapan di mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di kafenya William?"

"Boleh saja. Ayo kita segera ke temoat kemarin."

"Tidak usah ke sana karena dekat sini dia punya cabang juga."

"Ya ampun banyak sekali ternyata cabang kafenya. William sungguh pebisnis muda yang luar biasa."

"Ya begitulah."

.

.

.

.

Hanya 10 menit perjalanan mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Spears Cafe memang benar paling oke. Selain menunya yang keren tapi murah meriah dan mereka sudah buka sejak pukul 7 pagi. Ketika masuk mereka di sambut oleh sang pemilik kafe itu. Ya... William.

"Welcome to Spears Cafe, miss and mr."

"Can you recommendation place for us?"

"Sure, miss. Please, follow me."

Ketiganya berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada di dekat lukisan klasik.

"Untuk menu sarapan, untuk makanan saya akan merekomendasikan sandwich telur dengan saus bayam di dalamnya. Lalu ada pancake dengan sirup apel dan kayu manis. Untuk minuman, ada teh hijau hangat dan ada susu full cream serta jus jeruk."

"Kami pesan pancake dengan sirup apel dan kayu manis. Untuk minumnya..."

"Jika boleh saya mau pesan cappucino dan untuk nona ini jus jeruk."

"Baik saya mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memesan. Silahkan menunggu dengan tenang. Saya mohon diri."

William pergi menuju arah dapur setelah undur diri dari hadapan keduanya. Ciel dan Sebastian agak terkejut melihat tingkah laku William. Bagaimana seorang pemilik kafe ikut melayani dan mencatat pesanan pembeli. Sungguh aneh memang tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Walau kak Will itu pemilik kafe ini, dia adalah pemimpin yang baik dan bertanggung jawab serta suka membantu karyawannya yang mengalami kesusahan. Meskipun dia agak cerewet dan kadang jutek."

Sebuah suara sukses membuat Ciel dan Sebastian kaget setengah mati. Ternyata yang berbicara adalah Ronald.

"Maaf apabila aku mengkagetkan kalian berdua."

"Tak apa-apa, Ronald."

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya, kalian mau pergi berkencan ya?"

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Pakaian yang kalian kenakan menjelaskannya secara tak langsung. Apalagi kak Sebastian yang berpakaian tak seperti biasanya. Kak Sebastian, kau keren sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"Ciel, kak Sebastian, aku pamit dulu ya. Mau bantu kak Will. Permisi."

Setelah kepergian Ronald suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya suara musik klasik yang terdengar. Tak lama, Ronald kembali lagi ke hadapan mereka sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Dengan hati-hati Ronald menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Silahkan di nikmati hidangannya."

"Terima kasih, Ronald."

"Sama-sama, Kak Sebastian. Aku permisi."

Ronald pun menghilanh dari hadapan mereka. Sebastian dan Ciel mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Tak ada yang bicara hingga selesai makan, itulah prinsip yang di pegang keduanya ketika makan. Ciel tampak menikmati pancake yang tentu saja enak dan lembut itu dan jangan lupa sirupnya yang tak kalah enak. Setelah 10 menit, keduanya telah selesai dengan acara sarapan mereka. Segera mereka pergi dari kafe William setelah membayar makanan mereka. Setelah ini mereka menuju tempat tujuan hari ini.

o

o

o

o

Perjalanan menuju taman hiburan yang terkenal ini ternyata cukup jauh. Butuh waktu 40 menit untuk sampai sana dengan mobil. Segera keduanya menuju tempat pembelian tiket masuk.

"2 tiket untuk orang dewasa."

"Baik, total nya 1000 poundsterling."

Sebastian memberikan selembar pada penjual tiket dan dia pun kembali pada Ciel dengan 2 buah tiket. Tak perlu waktu lama, kini keduanya berada di dalam taman hiburan yang terkenal sekota London. Mereka bingung harus mulai dari wahana mana dulu.

"Sebastian, kamu mau naik wahana apa?"

"Bagaimana jika roller coaster? Apakah kamu berani, Ciel?"

"Tentu saja aku berani. Ayo, segera kita ke sana."

Ciel yang merasa tertantang pun menyanggupi tantangan dari Sebastian. Untung saja antrian tidak ramai sehingga mereka bisa langsung naik. Keduanya ada di bangku paling pertama. Permainan pun di mulai. Pada awalnya Ciel merasa biasa saja tapi seketika berubah ketika lintasan mulai naik, turun, dan berputar. Tanpa sadar di menggenggam erat tangan Sebastian dan tentu Sebastian membalas genggaman Ciel seraya memberi rasa aman pada Ciel. Teriakkan dari orang lain pun ikut meramaikan wahana yang cukup menantang adrenalin itu. Kini Ciel merasa agak pusing dan mual setelah kereta nya memasuki putaran kedua.

.

.

.

.

Kini Ciel duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada dekat sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sementara Sebastian sedang membelikannya minum untuk Ciel. Wajah Ciel terlihat agak pucat, efek naik dari wahana yang membuatnya hampir muntah. Ternyata menaikki wahana seperti itu perlu persiapan agar tidak seperti ini dan satu lagi jangan memainkannya di awal. Tak lama Sebastian kembali membawa sebotol air mineral.

"Ciel, ini air. Di minum ya biar rasa mualnya hilang."

"Terima kasih."

Ciel pun meminum airnya hingga sampai setengah botol. Rasa mualnya perlahan menghilang. Sementara Sebastian masih khawatir dengan keadaan Ciel. Tiba-tiba dia teringat mempunyai sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Ciel bersemangat lagi.

"Ciel..."

"Ya?kenapa Sebastian?"

"Kamu mau pilih yang ada di dalam saku sebelah kanan atau saku sebelah kiri dari kardigan yang ku pakai?"

"Hmmmm...aku pilih yang sebelah kanan saja."

Sebastian mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalam saku kanannya. Sebuah gelang yang manis dan lucu serta tak lupa warnanya sesuai dengan pakaian yang Ciel pakai. Di gelangnya ada sedikit renda-renda putih membuat gelang tersebut tampak girly. Sebastian pun memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kanan Ciel dan gelang tersebut sangat cocok di pakai oleh Ciel. Ciel pun merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Gelang yang manis. Terima kasih, Sebastian. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Sama-sama dan syukurlah jika kamu menyukainya."

"Karena aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Selanjutnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba masuk ke Haunted House?"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana."

Sebastian dan Ciel memutuskan untuk ke rumah hantu. Sesampainya di sana mereka mendapat giliran pertama untuk masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja yang namanya rumah hantu pasti gelap dan terasa menyeramkan. Ciel pun tak rela melepaskan lengan Sebastian yang kini sedang di peluk erat olehnya. Efek-efek suara seram pun suksea membuat Ciel makin paranoid dengan keadaan di dalam rumah hantu itu. Sementara Sebastian terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ciel saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahu Ciel. Ciel pun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dengan gerakan seperti robot. Tangan boneka berbentuk hantu perempuan memegang pundaknya, lalu...

"AAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Teriakkan Ciel menggema di sepanjang lorong gelap itu. Sebastian pun menutup telinganya sebentar lalu menghampiri Ciel yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai dan gemetaran akibat kejadian barusan. Hari ini Sebastian melihat sisi lain dari seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang di kenalnya selalu berani.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Ciel?"

Tak di sangka Ciel memeluk Sebastian dan menangis. Sebastian cukup terkejut tapi segera dia mengelus punggung Ciel untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Cukup lama keduanya berpelukan hingga Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sebastian. Terlihat wajahnya begitu sembab karena habis menangis.

"Kamu masih takut, Ciel?"

Ciel segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengan Sebastian tanda dia masih takut. Sebastian pun membimbingnya menuju jalan keluar dari rumah hantu. Tak lama keduanya telah selesai melewati rumah hantu itu. Wajahnya Ciel sudah tidak begitu sembab lagi seperti tadi, meskipun hidung mungilnya masih memerah. Segera juga Ciel melepaskan lengan Sebastian yang sedari tadi dia peluk dengan erat.

"Sebastian, terima kasih dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa jika aku takut dengan hal seperti itu."

"Tenang saja aku tak akan memberitahukan pada siapa pun. Menjagamu adalah bagian dari tugasku juga."

"Ya, kamu benar. Tapi, yang tadi aku sangat memalukan."

"Menurutku wajar saja jika seorang perempuan takut akan sesuatu. Malah bagiku terkesan manis."

"Jadi kamu suka jika aku ketakutan begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Bagiku kamu lebih manis dari yang biasanya."

"Dasar gombal. Selanjutnya kita mau ke mana lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan komedi putar?"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana."

Keduanya melangkah menuju wahana komedi putar dan ternyata wahana tersebut sudah di penuhi oleh orang-orang dan hanya menyisakan satu kuda saja. Tanpa pikir lagi, Ciel segera menarik Sebastian ke dalam. Sebastian agak bingung dengan sikap Ciel yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Sebastian, bantu aku naik."

"Baik, tuan putri."

Sebastian membantu Ciel naik ke atas kuda mainan yang terlihat agak cukup tinggi bagi Ciel.

"Sekarang giliran kamu yang naik."

"Naik?wahananya sudah penuh."

"Di belakangku masih kosong kan?"

Sebastian mengerti perkataan Ciel barusan. Segera dia naik di belakang Ciel. Wahana pun mulai bergerak dan berputar perlahan. Orang-orang melihat mereka seperti tuan puteri dan pangeran yang menaikki sebuah kuda putih. Sementara yang menjadi objeknya malah seakan tak peduli dan menikmati wahana yang lucu ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memainkan beberapa wahana, mereka berdua merasa haus dan lapar. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sebastian dan Ciel sepakat ingin mengisi tenaga mereka di sebuah toko klontong kecil bernuansa jepang. Ciel menunggu Sebastian di sebuah kursi panjang tak jauh dari tokoh itu. Tak lama Sebastian kembali dengan 2 kotak makanan dan 2 botol air mineral.

"Ini untukmu, Ciel."

"Terima kasih."

Ciel pun membuka kotak makanan itu dan agak bingung ketika melihat makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Ciel pernah melihatnya di televisi dan belum pernah makan makanan seperti ini.

"Aku pesan mini bento yang berisikan onigiri atau nasi yang di padatkan yang berisi daging ikan salmon serta rumput laut yang berwarna agak kehitaman itu. Lalu yang satu lagi yang berbentuk agak bulat bernama karage atau daging ayam yang di beri tepung lalu di goreng. Makanan ini berasal dari negara Jepang."

"Begitu ya. Ternyata kamu banyak tahu, Sebastian."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Ciel pun memakan onigiri dan dia terkejut karena rasanya begitu lezat dan terasa berbeda dengan makanan yang sehari-hari dia makan. Sebastian tampak senang karena Ciel tampak menikmati makanan yang di makannya. Keduanya pun makan dengan hikmat hingga akhir.

o

o

o

o

Hampir seharian mereka bermain di taman hiburan itu dan kini langit sudah berubah warna. Sang surya pun sudah berada di ufuk barat. Sebastian dan Ciel sudah mulai merasa lelah setelah bermain hampir seharian. Di dekat taman hiburan itu ada sebuah pantai yang bagus. Pasirnya begitu putih dan lingkungan pantainya masih asri dan bersih. Pemandangan sunset dari pantai itu sangat indah oleh karena itu Sebastian mengajak Ciel pergi ke pantai itu dan kini keduanya duduk di atas pasir sambil menunggu matahari berganti dengan bulan.

"Ciel..."

"Ya?"

"Thanks for today."

"Me too. So fun today, thanks a lot, Sebastian."

"Ciel..."

"Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Sebastian menarik lengannya lembut dan membuatnya berdiri. Sebastian masih terdiam sambil memegang tangannya tapi matanya berkata lain, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana. Tak lama Sebastian berlutut di hadapannya dan memegang tangan kanannya. Tentu Ciel terkejut sekaligus penasaran akan kelanjutan situasi ini. Tatapan Sebastian membuat perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

"Please listen to me, Ciel Phantomhive. Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu aku merasa kagum akan kebaikan mu padaku dan tingkah lakumu. Pada akhirnya rasa kagum ku berubah menjadi cinta, ya... cinta seorang laki-laki pada perempuan. Aku cinta padamu, Ciel. Maaf apabila aku yang hanya seorang butler jatuh cinta padamu yang merupakan majikan ku. Jika kamu bersedia, mau kah kamu menjadi kekasih ku?"

Degup jantung Ciel seketika berdebar dengan kencang. Wajahnya terasa agak panas. Ciel kini merasa senang,terharu, dan terkejut karena Sebastian memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Ciel pun segera menjawab perasaan Sebastian.

"Sebastian, aku tidak peduli dengan status sosialmu. Do you know?. I'm falling in love with you since our first meet. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu tapi kamu harus berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku di saat apapun dan setia hanya padaku. Mau kah kamu berjanji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan setia hanya padamu, Ciel. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Segera Ciel memeluk Sebastian yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Rasa bahagia kini telah menyelimuti keduanya. Bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari, keduanya pun berciuman dengan lembut. Kisah baru untuk keduanya akan di mulai...

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Author Note:

Hai minna san Riren balik lagi nih ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

Maaf Riren baru bisa update lagi ceritanya T_T karena belakangan ini Riren lagi banyak tugas kuliah dan kegiatan lainnya #curhat XD. Semoga chapter inu bisa membuat para reader senang dan terpuaskan hahaha XD #plak. Mulai chapter depan Ciel dan Sebby akan masuk babak baru hohoho XD #ditabokreader. Nantikan kisah selanjutnya dari Ciel dan Sebby ya ^O^. Bye-bye minna san └(^o^)┘.

Salam peluk dan cium

Riren


	4. Story 3 : Is not easy, right?

Disclaimers:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso.

Rating: T++

Relationship: Mainly Sebastian Michaelis & female Ciel Phantomhive.

Main Characters: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Allois Torancy, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, and many more.

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Bender, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship.

o

My butler is my lover

Riren18

o

Sama seperti sebelumnya, suasana Phantomhive mansion tampak tenang dan damai. Seorang pria muda pun menjalani aktivitas rutin setiap hari dan setiap paginya yaitu membangunkan sang nona muda Phantomhive yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Ciel, Sebastian langsung masuk ke dalamnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan morning tea untuk Ciel. Seperti biasa juga Ciel adalah tipe orang yang sulit untuk di bangunkan dan kali ini Sebastian punya cara untuk membangunkannya. Perlahan dia menunduk dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Ciel dan...

"This time for wake up, Young Lady."

Ciel pun segera terbangun dengan wajah terkejut bukan main. Rasa merinding segera di rasakannya ketika suara Sebastian memenuhi telinganya. Sebastian tampak puas dengan usahanya sementara Ciel pun memasang wajah cemberut. Sebastian pun menyadari jika dia melakukan hal yang terlalu berlebihan. Setelah mengisi cangkir dengan teh Darjeeling, segera dia memberikannya pada Ciel.

"This is your tea and i'm so sorry for that, dear."

"It's okay but don't do that again. Please don't say dear to me. You like my mother, you know?"

"I'm forget, darl?"

"Be better."

Setelah menjalani hubungan hampir 6 bulan, keduanya tampak lebih dekat. Selama itu juga keduanya kadang suka bertengkar kemudian berbaikkan kembali. Vincent dan Rachel pun sudah mengetahui dan menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi, beberapa pihak keluarga ada yang tidak setuju akan hubungan mereka berdua. Pada akhirnya Vincent pun memberikan pekerjaan pada Sebastian yaitu menjadi salah satu general manager di salah satu cabang perusahaannya. Selain Sebastian, Ciel pun mendapat dampaknya juga yaitu harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di Perancis ketika musim semi tiba. Secara otomatis Ciel pun harus berpisah dengan Sebastian untuk sementara waktu. Hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi waktu kebersamaan mereka. Sebastian dan Ciel sadar akan situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang di mana banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka tapi demi masa depan bahagia untuk keduanya mereka harus melewati rintangan ini bersama dan harus kuat menjalaninya. Selesai meminum tehnya, Ciel tampak melamun dan membuat Sebastian menegurnya.

"Darl, ada apa?. Kamu kok melamun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Sebastian, apa kamu akan merindukanku jika aku harus pergi ke Perancis nanti?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi, kamu tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menghubungimu agar kamu tidak kesepian di sana. Lagipula kita bisa bertukar kabar lewat email atau bertatap muka lewat Skype."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku rasa itu masih kurang cukup dan aku juga tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu dan aku takut tak ada cukup waktu untuk saling bertukar kabar."

"Sesibuk apapun aku, aku akan selalu menyisakan waktu untuk menghubungimu. Jika kamu mau akan langsung pergi ke tempatmu bila kamu benar-benar rindu padaku."

"Kamu mulai gombal ya. Tapi aku jadi lega dan senang mendengarnya. Oh, ya, sarapan hari ini apa?"

"Kesukaanmu, honey pancake and hot chocolatte."

"Thank you, You're the best. Love you."

"Love you too, darl."

"Oh, ya, kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan, darl. Aku harus berangkat kerja karena ada meeting dengan beberapa client. Tak apa-apa kan jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu berangkat saja. Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa untuk makan walau kamu sesibuk apapun. Aku akan merasa sangat khawatir apabila kamu jatuh sakit."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Kamu tenang saja ya, darl. Aku pasti akan mengikuti kata-katamu."

"Oh, ya, sehari sebelum natal apakah kamu ada waktu?"

"Soal itu aku belum tahu darl. Aku tak bisa janji tapi aku usahakan jika ada waktunya."

"Begitu ya."

"Maaf ya darl. Aku berangkat dulu ya."

Sebelum berangkat, tak lupa Sebastian memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening Ciel. Lalu dia pun keluar dari kamar Ciel dengan nampan yang di bawanya tadi. Sebastian dan Ciel menjalani hubungan yang sehat dan tak mau melakukan hubungan sex sebelum menikah. Setelah kepergian Sebastian, Ciel segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

o

o

o

Ketika Ciel sedang duduk di gazebo yang berada di taman mawar milik ibundanya. Hanya terdiam sambil memandang kosong ke arah taman.

"Nona Ciel..."

Ciel terkejut akan kehadiran kakek Tanaka yang merupakan butler sang ayahanda Ciel.

"Maaf kan saya mengejutkan anda, nona muda."

"Tak apa-apa kakek Tanaka. Ada apa?"

"Ada 2 orang pria yang ingin bertemu dengan nona."

"Siapa?"

"Jika saya tak salah ingat namanya William dan Ronald."

"Tolong bawa mereka ke sini dan tolong juga bawakan teh dan makanan ringan untuk tamuku. Terima kasih kakek atas informasinya dan kakek boleh kembali."

"Baiklah, nona muda. Saya mohon diri."

Kakek Tanaka pun meninggalkan Ciel seorang diri di gazebo itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, William dan Ronald ada di hadapannya.

"Good afternoon, miss Phantomhive."

"Good afternoon too, mr. Spears and mr. Knox. Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih, Ciel."

"Kalian tahu?. Aku merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan kalian. Apakah ada suatu keperluan yang penting dengan ku atau Sebastian?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin datang berkunjung. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Maaf mengganggu nona muda. Ini teh dan kudapan manisnya."

Dua orang maid membawakan teh dan beberapa kudapan manis untuk mereka bertiga. Ciel pun memerintahkan beberapa maid itu kembali ke tempatnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda.

"Ciel, aku dengar kamu akan melanjutkan study mu di Perancis ya?"

"Ya, musim semi nanti aku akan mulai tinggal di sana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kak Sebastian? Apa dia setuju apabila kalian menjalankan hubungan LDR?"

"Soal itu Sebastian setuju apabila kami menjalani hubungan LDR."

Segera William menginjak kaki adik sepupunya yang terkadang suka terlewat cerewet. Ronald meringis kesakitan dan William memberikan kode untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang terkesan sensitif bagi Ciel karena wajah Ciel terlihat murung. Ronald merasa bersalah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Ciel.

"Ciel maaf ya apabila tadi aku menanyakan hal yang tak perlu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ronald."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar."

"Syukurlah. Oh, ya, Ciel aku boleh jujur tidak?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal rumahmu yang kelewat besar ini. Apakah kamu keturunan bangsawan atau ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga kerajaan?"

"Soal rumahku aku rasa biasa saja walau cukup luas. Aku ada keturunan bangsawan dari nenek pihak ayahku."

"Begitu ya. Soalnya aura mu berbeda dengan perempuan pada umumnya."

"Aura?"

"Iya, tampak berbeda dengan melihat sekilas saja dari penampilan dan tingkah lakumu."

"Wah kamu hebat sekali, Ronald."

"Biasa saja. Oh, ya, apakah malam natal kamu ada acara dengan kak Sebastian?"

"Soal itu aku belum tahu. Ada atau tidaknya nanti akan ku kabari lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeel..."

Sebuah suara cempreng pun menggema dari dalam mansion yang cukup besar itu. Ciel, William, dan Ronald pun terkejut dengan suara yang cukup besar tadi. Ya, suara sepupu Ciel yang bernama Lizzie atau Elizabeth. Tak lama sosoknya muncul bersama sosok seorang laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Edward, anak tertua keluarga Midford dan kakak laki-laki Elizabeth sekaligus sepupu Ciel juga. Seger Elizabeth memeluk erat sepupunya yang lebih mungil darinya tapi tak lama dia tersadar ada orang lain dan Elizabeth mengenal mereka.

"Long time no see, mr. Spears and mr. Knox."

"Long time no see too, mrs. Midford."

"Oh, ya, kakak kenalkan ini tuan William Spears dan tuan Ronald Knox. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya Sebastian. Tuan Spears, tuan Knox, perkenalkan ini kakak ku, Edward Midford."

"Tadi kamu bilang Spears? Jangan bilang dia adalah pemilik Spears cafe yang terkenal akan cookie yang sangat enak serta banyak macamnya dan kafenya yang bergaya vintage itu?. Aku pernah ke sana sekali dan aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan suasana kafenya dan sangat menikmati hidangan dan pelayanannya yang sangat baik."

"Yup, benar sekali kak. Pemiliknya adalah tuan William. Aku setuju sekali dengan perkataan kakak. Kapan-kapan kita ke sana ya kak."

"Tentu saja, adikku."

"Suatu kehormatan kafe yang kami dirikan memberikan kesan positif bagi para pelanggan."

"Suatu kehormatan juga bisa datang berkunjung ke kafe mu yang sangat luar biasa itu."

"Ciel, Sebastian ke mana?"

"Dia pergi bekerja, Lizzie."

"Maaf aku lupa. Oh, ya, kenapa tuan Spears dan tuan Knox ada di sini?sedang berkunjungkah?"

"Iya, kami berdua berniat ingin berkunjung sekaligus berbincang dengan Ciel."

"Begitu ya. Ciel kamu tahu tidak?"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Kemarin aku pergi ke toko aksesoris dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat lucu dan manis."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memberikan padamu satu dan untukku satu. Aku sengaja membelinya sepasang. Kebetulan sesuatu itu sangat cocok dengan pakaianmu hari ini."

Elizabeth mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya dan tak lama dia mendapatkannya. Sebuah pita dengan sedikit hiasan renda-renda berwarna soft blue.

"Apakah mau ku pakaikan di rambutmu Ciel?"

"Boleh saja."

Elizabeth pun memakai kan pita tersebut di rambut Ciel yang di ikat hanya separuh saja. Alhasil pita pemberian Elizabeth membuat penampilan Ciel menjadi tambah manis dan anggun.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Lizzie."

"Sama-sama, Ciel. Kamu jadi tambah manis dan membuatku senang melihatnya."

"Terima kasih. Kamu juga terlihat manis hari ini."

"Lizzie, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Tak baik mengganggu percakapan antara Ciel dengan para tuan-tuan ini."

"Baiklah. Kami permisi dulu ya, tuan Spears, tuan Knox."

Kakak beradik Midford itu pun masuk ke dalam mansion. Kini tinggal mereka bertiga di gazebo itu.

"Ciel, apa kamu ingin beli hadiah natal?"

"Ya ampun aku hampir lupa. Kalian sudah membelinya?"

"Kebetulan aku dan kak Will belum membelinya. Apa kamu mau membeli hadiahnya bersama kami?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kapan kita akan membelinya?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Sepertinya aku bisa. Mau bertemu di mana? Jam berapa?"

"Aku akan menjemput ke rumahmu jam 9 pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ok. Aku tunggu."

"Tunggu sebentar kak Will, tadi kakak bilang 'aku' seharusnya kan 'kita', jangan bilang kak Will berniat ingin meninggalkanku dan hanya jalan berdua dengan Ciel?"

"Oh, maaf, aku ralat menjadi kita. Tapi kalau kamu bangun siang tetap akan ku tinggalkan. Kamu mengerti, Ronald?"

"Aye sir."

Ciel pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua laki-laki di hadapannya. Ciel merasa lebih baik hari ini dan rasa bosannya pun menguap karena hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ciel telah bersiap-siap setelah Sebastian pergi bekerja. Dengan gaun lengan panjang berwarna cokelat muda di padukan dengan mantel panjang berwarna cokelat susu membuat tampilannya tampak cantik serta sebuah syal berwarna putih menghiasi lehernya. Rambut sepunggungnya di biarkan tergerai dan hanya memakai sepasang jepitan mungil di kedua sisi rambutnya. Tak lupa sepatu boot berwarna putih dengan aksen pita dan tas kecil berwarna putih gading. Make up tipis membuat kecantikannya makin terpancar jelas. Kini Ciel sedang menunggu kehadiran William dan Ronald untuk menjemputnya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk. Dari William ternyata, segera Ciel menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo Ciel, aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera ke sana ya."

"Ok, ku tunggu."

Setelah memutuskan kontak telepon dengan William, segera Ciel keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Ciel segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan rumahnya. Sebuah mobil BMW silver menunggunya bersama dengan William dan Ronald di dalamnya. Segera Ciel masuk ke kursi belakang.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tidak, kami baru saja sampai."

"Sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Tentu saja. Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, kini ketiganya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Segera ketiganya berburu hadiah untuk hari natal nanti. Ketiganya memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian khas musim dingin. Ciel pun segera berkeliling mencari benda yang mungkin akan di belinya sebagai hadiah untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Cukup lama Ciel mencari hingga dia menemukan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan putih yang sepertinya cocok dengan Sebastian. Sementara William dan Ronald belum menemukan hadiah yang mereka inginkan. Ciel merasa sedikit bingung dengan pilihannya. Ciel pun bertanya dengan William.

"Will, menurut mu lebih cocok yang mana untuk Sebastian?. Aku bingung dan butuh pendapatmu."

"Hmm... menurutku lebih cocok warna hitam. Bagaimana denganmu Ciel?"

"Aku juga merasa yang warna hitam lebih cocok untuk Sebastian tapi yang putih juga bagus. Aku jadi bingung."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu beli keduanya saja. Daripada kamunya bingung harus membeli salah satu dari keduanya."

"Ronald, jangan sama kan denganmu jika bingung memilih sesuatu. Jangan dengarkan Ronald ya, Ciel."

"Tapi benar juga kata Ronald. Mungkin lebih baik aku membeli keduanya. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku mau membayar dulu ya."

Segera Ciel berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar 2 pasang sarung tangan dan tak lupa di masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak dan di beri kertas kado merah dan pita hijau. Tak lama William dan Ronald telah menentukan kado pilihan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang di nanti telah tiba. Ya... tanggal 24 Desember yang merupakan tanggal yang dinantikan oleh Ciel. Hari ini Ciel akan berkencan dengan Sebastian. Kini Ciel telah memakai gaun berwarna soft pink yang di padu dengan mantel panjang berwarna broken white. Sepasang sepatu boot berwarna senada dengan mantelnya menghias kaki mungilnya. Rambut panjang Ciel hanya di gerai begitu saja dengan sepasang jepitan putih sebagai pemanis. Tak sebuah tas kecil dengan aksen renda dan pita telah tersampir di bahu kanannya. Make up natural membuat wajahnya semakin cantik.

Sudah hampir pukul 7 malam tapi Sebastian tak kunjung memberi kabar. Ciel pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sebastian tapi tertunda karena ada sebuah email masuk. Ternyata dari Sebastian.

From: Sebastian_Michaelis

To:

'Darl, I'm so sorry for our date must be canceled. Sungguh aku ingin berkencan dengan mu tapi secara mendadak ada client meminta bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku harap kamu tidak marah. Please forgive me and i'll promise to going out with you tomorrow.'

Seketika Ciel merasa kecewa. Ciel tidak mau bersikap egois. Demi masa depannya bersama Sebastian, mau tak mau Ciel harus rela jika Sebastian tidak bisa selalu ada di sisinya. Ciel pun membalas email dari Sebastian.

From:

To: Sebastian_Michaelis

'It's all right, dear. I'm not angry but i feel little dissappointed. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya. Untuk kencan, mungkin bisa lain kali. Aku istirahat duluan, ya. Good night.'

Segera Ciel mengirim email tersebut pada Sebastian. Setelah itu Ciel pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Meski Ciel berkata tidak apa-apa tapi dalam hatinya dia menangis dan merasa sedikit kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 1 pagi telah sampai di kediaman Phantomhive. Rasa lelah dan mengantuk tentu saja sangat Sebastian rasakan. Tapi, semua itu di hiraukannya karena dia teringat akan janjinya pada Ciel yang harus batal karena meeting penting yang mendadak. Sebastian memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Ciel di kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Ciel, Sebastian pun berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang di mana Ciel sedang terlelap. Sebastian mengelus lembut pipi Ciel tapi pipi yang di elusnya terasa agak basah. Ya... Ciel sepertinya habis menangis. Sebastian merasa bersalah karena membuat Ciel menangis.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Sorry for make you cry and dissapointed. I'm promise tomorrow we will dating everywhere you want. I want see your smile again. Good night, sweetheart and have a nice dream. Love you more than anymore."

Sebastian pun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening Ciel. Tak lama dia pun keluar dari kamar Ciel.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang dan para burung telah bernyanyi bagaikan paduan suara. Sang putri tunggal keluarga Phantomhive pun mulai membuka matanya dan menampakan sepasang iris sewarna batu safir. Seketika dia merasa ada yang kurang dan hilang. Tak lama dia tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

Tak lama dia telah sampai pada tempat yang di tujunya. Ya, kamar sang kekasih. Ciel mengetuk pintu kamar tapi tak ada jawaban dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Di dalam kamar terlihat Sebastian masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres segera menghampiri Sebastian.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel mencoba memanggil tapi tak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama.

"Sebastian..."

Sekali lagi tak ada respon. Akhirnya Ciel mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Sebastian tapi seketika dia merasa terkejut karena suhu tubuh Sebastian melewati batas normal. Ya, sepertinya Sebastian demam.

"Oh, dear... Sebastian, please wake up."

Panggilan tersebut berhasil membuat kelopak mata Sebastian terbuka dan menunjukan sepasang iris ruby yang terlihat agak berair.

"Ciel... why you look so worry? Whats wrong?"

"Of course i'm look so worry because you sick. You have a fever."

"Really?. Pantas saja rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing."

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat sekarang. Aku akan membuat sarapan dan mengambil kompresan untukmu. Lalu nanti kamu harus minum obat penurun panas."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tunggu di sini dengan tenang ya."

"Baiklah. Maaf membuatmu repot, darl."

"Tidak apa-apa. Merawatmu adalah bagian dari tugasku sebagai kekasihmu."

Ciel pun keluar dari kamar Sebastian dan mempersiapkan segala yang di perlukan untuj kesembuhan Sebastian.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel pun merawat Sebastian dengan telaten. Mulai dari menyuapinya saat makan, mengganti handuk kompresannya, hingga mengelap tubuh Sebastian yang berujung dengan wajah Ciel yang memerah akibat melihat tubuh Sebastian yang terbentuk sempurna. Semua pun berakhir saat malam tiba dan Ciel pun berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, darl. Aku merasa akan sembuh besok. Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Love you."

"Love you too. Good night and have a sweet dream."

Ciel pun keluar dari kamar Sebastian. Biasanya rasa letih akan terasa saat merawat seseorang yang sedang sakit tapi tidak bagi Ciel. Baginya merawat Sebastian adalah hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus menjadi pembelajaran untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, Sebastian sudah tampak sehat. Kini Sebastian sedang libur bekerja dan menemani Ciel di rumah. Seperti biasa keduanya bersantai di beranda yang berada di lantai 2. Ciel dan Sebastian duduk di ayunan panjang yang berada di beranda tersebut.

"Darl..."

"Ya?"

"Bisa tutup matamu sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Rahasia. Ku mohon tutup matamu, ya."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Ciel menutup matanya, Sebastian segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kardigannya. Ya, sebuah cincin dengan batu sapphire kecil pada bagian tengah cincin yang kini telah melingkar di jari manis kanan Ciel.

"Kamu boleh membuka matamu."

Ciel membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat sebuah cincin yang indah tapi sederhana melingkar di jari manis kanannya.

"Happy belated birthday, Ciel. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf ya jika aku hanya bisa memberimu cincin yang sederhana seperti ini."

"Thank you so much Sebastian. I'm so happy. Aku tidak peduli dengan harga atau semacamnya jika itu dari kamu maka benda tersebut adalah harta karun bagiku."

"Aku masih punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu. Mau kah kamu menerimanya?"

"Tentu."

"Cincin yang kini melingkar di jari mu merupakan tanda jika kamu adalah calon istriku atau tunanganku."

"Tunangan? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Mom dan Dad sudah kamu beritahu?"

"Tentu saja sudah, putriku Ciel."

Ciel segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive beserta sang istri berdiri dekat pintu beranda. Ciel pun segera menghampiri dan memeluk keduanya. Tentu saja Ciel sangat rindu dengan keduanya. Ciel dan orang tuanya beserta Sebastian pun masuk ke dalam rumah setelah di rasa udara semakin terasa dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebastian Michaelis, mulai sekarang aku minta kau menjaga Ciel dengan baik. Aku dan Rachel merestui hubungan kalian berdua tapi ada syarat yang harus di lakukan kalian berdua. Mau kah kalian melakukan syarata tersebut?"

"Syaratnya apa, Dad?"

"Syaratanya yaitu Ciel harus melanjutkan studimu ke Perancis selama 3 tahun. Apa kamu bisa menyanggupinya, Ciel?"

"Tentu aku bisa menyanggupinya."

"Walau berpisah dengan Sebastian?"

Ciel terdiam setelah ayahnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga. Dengan berat hati Ciel menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Aku menyanggupinya walaupun harus berpisah sebentar dengan Sebastian. Lagipula aku dan Sebastian berpisah hanya sebentar."

"Sebentar? Sayangnya tidak sebentar, Ciel sayang. Ketika kamu melanjutkan studimu di Perancis, Dad akan mengirim Sebastian ke salah satu cabang perusahaan dan menempatkannya menjadi general manager. Tentunya dia akan sangat sibuk dan frekuensi pertemuan kalian akan sangat sedikit sekali."

"Soal itu Dad tidak perlu khawatir. Walau kita tak selalu bertatap wajah secara langsung tapi kita bisa saling bertatap muka lewat skype."

"Kamu ini bisa saja membalas perkataan, Dad. Oh, ya, Sebastian bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu sanggup?"

"Tentu saya sanggup, tuan Vincent. Saya akan menjadi laki-laki yang bisa di banggakan oleh nona Ciel dengan memajukan perusahaan Phantomhive semampu saya demi kesejahteraan bersama."

"Rachel, kita beruntung mempunyai calon menantu yang sempurna. Tampan, pintar, sopan, dan memiliki hati yang mulia."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Vincent. Sebastian, mulai sekarang jangan memanggil kami berdua dengan sebutan tuan dan nyonya, ya. Anggap kami adalah orang tuamu."

"Baiklah, ibunda, ayahanda."

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan Dad dan Mom. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Sebastian akan di pindahkan ke cabang perusahaan yang mana?"

"Soal itu... Dad tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Dad pelit sama Ciel."

"Biarin."

Ciel pun mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal pada sang ayah yang tak mau memberitahunya soal kepindahan Sebastian. Karena itu ketiga orang lainnya pun tergelak karena melihat tingkah lucu sang nona Phantomhive.

Akankah Ciel dan Sebastian mampu melewati rintangan mereka kali ini? Apakah perpisahan membuat keduanya bertambah yakin dengan pasangannya atau malah sebaliknya?

Tunggu di next story nya ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Author Note:

Hai minna san Riren balik lagi nih ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ

Maaf Riren baru bisa update lagi ceritanya T_T karena belakangan ini Riren lagi banyak tugas kuliah dan minggu lagi persiapan untuk ujian #curhat XD. Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat para reader senang dan terpuaskan hahaha XD #plak. Mungkin chapter kali ini cukup panjang dan terasa agak membosankan serta alurnya sengaja Riren buat cepat karena hp udah nge lag buat ngetik *curhat lagi sama reader*. Nantikan kisah selanjutnya dari Ciel dan Sebby ya ^O^. Bye-bye minna san └(^o^)┘.

Riren


End file.
